Train type identification has been widely applied in practice, for example, the train security inspection or train repairing field. In the train security inspection field, different train types may be distinguished to determine whether a to-be-inspected train carries passengers, such that different X-ray dosages may be defined, or a carriage carrying no passenger is subject to X-ray scanning whereas a carriage carrying passengers is not subject to X-ray scanning. This requires identification of train types first to determine whether a train entering the inspection region is a locomotive or a passenger train carrying passengers.
The train types are categorized into locomotive, passenger train, freight train and the like. The freight trains are finely categorized into container freight train, cargo train, oil tank train, trailer train and the like. Trains of different types have different wheelbases, heights, carrying objects (for example, the carrying objects of different types of trains may be one or more of passengers, solid goods, liquid goods and the like). In a train type identification method, a plurality of train inspection points are arranged along a railway, and magnetic steel is deployed on the railway at each train inspection point. A relative speed and a shaft position of the train are detected by the magnetic steel to determine the wheelbase. Passenger trains are distinguished from the freight trains based on different wheelbases. However, different countries have stipulated different standards for train carriages, such that trains of a same type may not necessarily have the same wheelbase. Therefore, carriages of the same type in different countries may not be identified by using the wheelbase measurement method. In addition, sometimes the carriages are refitted (for example, the passenger carriages are refitted to thermal insulation carriages which carry cargos instead of passengers), such that the carrying objects change but the wheelbase generally remains the same. As such, the carrying objects of the carriages may not be identified by means of measuring the wheelbase.
Hence, a new train type identification method and a new security inspection method are desired.
The above information disclosed in the background portion is only used to reinforce understanding of the background of the present disclosure. Therefore, the above information may include information that is not prior arts known to persons of ordinary skill in the art.